


Confusing Confessions

by wonufu



Series: Stereo Sweethearts [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing in the Rain, Love Confessions, M/M, Polyamory, Self-Discovery, Surprise Kissing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonufu/pseuds/wonufu
Summary: Both Wonwoo and Mingyu are confused about their feelings for more than one person, but find out they can have the best of both worlds.





	Confusing Confessions

“So, Valentine’s day is soon. You excited?”

Mingyu and Wonwoo walk down the hall, holding their books as they approach their lockers. Mingyu, a bit conflicted about his own feelings, decided to bring the topic up to Wonwoo in hopes that he may have a solution.

Wonwoo calmly sighs. “I guess. I mean, yes, it’s just I don’t know who to ask.”

“What do you mean?”

Wonwoo hesitates, unsure whether he should tell Mingyu this. He might think he’s weird or greedy for liking more than one person. But Mingyu persists, so he partially answers.

“I like two people.” That’s a lie, but he’s trying to sound less greedy.

Mingyu’s eyes widen. “Who!?”

“Jun and Minghao…” He drifts off as he cowers away from the reaction he expects Mingyu to have. Instead, Mingyu nods his head agreeing.

“Oh my god someone else gets me, I have the same problem except I like three people.”

“You do? Who are they?”

“You might not like it…”

“Tell me.” Wonwoo scowling at him.

Mingyu’s hand goes up in surrender, the other holding his books. “Ok ok, I like Jun and Minghao too.”

 

Wonwoo takes a moment before confessing. “Ok, I have a third too, but who’s your third?”

“I’d rather not-”

“Wonwoo, Mingyu! Hi guys!”

From around the corner, the two devils, Jun and Minghao, just appeared, greeting them both and dragging them all to the cafeteria. Mingyu and Wonwoo both look at each other, immediately blushing in the other boys presence. Little did they know, Jun and Minghao were having a similar conversation beforehand…

***

Jun and Minghao were just walking out of class to their lockers when Jun starts talking about Valentine’s day.

“I don’t know whether to be happy for the couples being happy, or just go home to eat ice cream and induce my own happiness.” He pouts at that and Minghao laughs, slinging an arm over his shoulder.

“It’s alright bud, you got me.”

“But you like Mingyu.”

“And you like Wonwoo. Same difference.”

“What? Who said I like Wonwoo.”

Minghao rolls his eyes at that. “I’m your best friend for a reason, Jun. But you did well, Wonwoo’s a fine specimen.”

“Hmph. You have your own fine specimen to stare at.”

“True. You know what, let’s both eat ice cream and induce our happiness together. That is, if Wonwoo doesn’t ask you to be his Valentine.”

“Yeah right, like he would ask.” Jun shakes his head, smiling to the ground at the thought of it, while Minghao smirks at his reaction. He gives Jun a slight teasing nudge.

“Why wouldn’t he? Besides, I see you guys talk, it looks like more than just friends.”

“Well then how about you and Mingyu? You’re always resting your head on his lap.”

Minghao smiles at the memory, but feels a bitter aftertaste. “Yes, but I’m not sure if it’s platonic for him.”

“Oh, I see, hmmm, no I don’t. Let’s do this, if Wonwoo asks me to be his Valentine, then you ask Mingyu.”

Minghao stops to think about that. Although he’s sure Wonwoo will ask, he’s not sure about asking Mingyu. What if Mingyu doesn’t feel the same way about him? Minghao’s still contemplating while Jun’s giving him this guilty stare, which immediately makes Minghao agree.

“Ok, deal.” Oh god. Minghao realises this will most likely end up with him asking Mingyu.

The two make their way around the corner, and who else do they see. None other than Mingyu and Wonwoo, looking extremely fine as always, so Jun decides to make light of the situation and call out to them.

“Wonwoo, Mingyu! Hi guys!”

***

The four are at the table, Wonwoo sitting next to Jun while Minghao’s sitting next to Mingyu on the opposite side of the table, both sides of the table being a bit touchy.

“Can you stop stealing my food?” Wonwoo kindly asks Jun, after he’s leaned over countless times to take a bite of whatever’s on Wonwoo’s tray. Jun just looks at him, pouting and leaning his head onto Wonwoo’s shoulder, knowing he’ll get away with it. Wonwoo leans back onto Jun, facing away to try and hide the smile Jun gives him, but taking a glance at Mingyu and Minghao, and feeling horrible because he’s jealous. Of both of them.

Meanwhile, Minghao’s head is once again resting on Mingyu’s lap, as the younger looks up at him.

“You still look pretty from this angle. How?”

Mingyu laughs, furiously blushing at the compliment. “Thanks Hao, you look pretty from any angle…” Mingyu’s voice falters, but Minghao’s smile doesn’t. It grows much wider.

Lunch ends, and the boys all walk back, Wonwoo talking with Minghao, and Mingyu and Jun following behind, hitting each other playfully. All four boys are close with each other, which is good for their friendship, as it means less miscommunication problems. After a while, the pairs switch up, and it’s back to Mingyu and Wonwoo in front, and Minghao and Jun behind them.

Wonwoo looks at Mingyu, then glances back at Jun and Minghao, Jun seeing him and smiling softly at him. Wonwoo’s made his decision. He’s just too beautiful to let go.

He leans to Mingyu, whispering, “I’m going to ask Jun to be my Valentine.”

Wonwoo feels a bit relieved letting that off his chest, but Mingyu’s a bit deflated. Although he knows it’s not good to have three crushes, his biggest and third crush was on his best friend. Wonwoo…

“That’s good! So you know who you like between the three?”

Wonwoo nods, lying to himself. He knows he still really likes Mingyu and Minghao, but he made a decision.

***

Later that day, he pulls Jun outside, holding his hand gently while dragging him.

“Wonwoo where are we going.” Jun’s heart is pounding, as Wonwoo holds his hand. It’s warm and comforting in the now raining afternoon, and Jun’s trying not to freak out. Wonwoo stops walking once there’s no one around, and pulls Jun to him so that he can grab both of Jun’s hands. Jun can hear his own heart pounding from the warmth holding his own hands, and he tries so hard to stop himself from smiling, but it doesn’t work, so he covers it up with a laugh and a question.

“Wonwoo, what’s going on?”

Wonwoo takes a breath, knowing he has to do this now. He loosens his grip on Jun’s hands only to intertwine them, inducing the internal death of Jun.

“Jun, I know we’ve been friends for a long time, however I just can’t call you a friend anymore. I’ve started to like you, not just started, I know I like you, and I was wondering if you felt the same and if you’d be my Valentine?”

Jun’s heart at this point is choking him. He’s too happy for words that he just stares at Wonwoo, not knowing what to do, but before Wonwoo gets the wrong idea, Jun wraps the other in a hug, placing a quick peck on Wonwoo’s neck.

Wonwoo takes that as a yes and breathes a long held sigh, hugging him for a long time while rain starts to come down. Both boys are wet, standing in the rain, but it’s alright, because they have each other.

And maybe because they’re also checking each other out in the rain.

***

Minghao’s walking past a window when he looks out to see it raining. Great, he’ll have to walk home in this. And he forgot his umbrella. He’s about the stomp off to his locker when he notices two figures down below, hugging each other and looking familiar. That’s when he sees Wonwoo and Jun separate, both smiling at each other. And Wonwoo takes Jun’s hand. Oh no….

Minghao is screwed. He knows what just happened, which means now he has to ask Mingyu.

Minghao instead decides to run off to his locker and out of school before Jun can tell him and force him to do it today. He needs time. But apparently, time doesn’t like him, for who shows up at his locker looking for him.

Mingyu.

While Minghao’s heart jumps at seeing him wait, he silently curses him.

“Hey Minghao, it’s raining.”

“I can see.”

“I was just wondering if you brought an umbrella.”

“No I didn’t, sorry.”

“I wasn’t asking for one, I was going to walk home with you. I have an umbrella.”

Oh.

Minghao thanks him and goes to put his books in his locker, making an effort to hide his beaming face from Mingyu. Mingyu was thinking about him not having an umbrella, how did the older even know? Either way, Minghao’s going to walk home with Mingyu, and he’s fine with that. He quickly gathers his books in his bag, shuts his locker and walks with Mingyu, trying to catch up with his step.

Minghao still hasn’t forgotten what he needs to do.

They get near the exit, and Mingyu opens his umbrella, hovering it over their heads. They step out, but the umbrella isn’t big enough, as it seems to get on Minghao’s bag.

“Come here.”

Mingyu’s put his arm around Minghao, holding him tightly against his side to stop the rain from hitting it. Minghao is very much content with this, as he can feel Mingyu’s warmth seep into him, Mingyu feeling Minghao’s too. They walk the way home like that, Mingyu’s arm around Minghao’s shoulder while Minghao leans into him. They started talking, but the conversation died down to a comfortable silence. Minghao, fast approaching his house, knows it’s now or never, and puts his arm in front of Mingyu, blocking his pathway.

“Wha-”

 

Before Mingyu can finish, Minghao leans up and kisses him, completely shocking the other. It’s a chaste kiss, because Minghao’s not sure of his reaction, but he wanted to do it before there was no more chance.

“I like you Mingyu, and I wasn’t sure if you liked me too. I’m sorry if I made this awkward.” And just like that, he ducks out of Mingyu’s reach and runs towards his house.

It doesn’t take long before Mingyu drops his umbrella and starts chasing after him.

“Minghao! Stop running!” He doesn’t need to call for long, because Mingyu catches up to him, grabbing Minghao and turning him around to kiss him back. Now it’s Minghao who’s caught off guard, while Mingyu’s smiling at him, biting his lip.

“Minghao, woul-”

“Will you be my Valentine?”

“I was just going to ask you!”

“I had to beat you, sorry.” He smiles widely at the other, not sorry at all. For now he knows Mingyu likes him back. They continue walking in the same position, Mingyu’s arm around Minghao’s shoulder, only this time without an umbrella. Mingyu quickly bids Minghao off, making sure to tell him to have a warm shower before he gets a cold, and runs off to his own house, Minghao blushing after him.

***

A couple days later, all the boys know about each other’s relationships, but haven’t fully discussed it yet, as they try to keep it lowkey. Jun and Wonwoo still lean each other, and Minghao still puts his head on Mingyu’s lap, however it’s nothing extra than to what they were doing beforehand. All four are happy, however there are still the thoughts of “What could have been” from both Mingyu and Wonwoo, both knowing they had a thing for two others, but not knowing it was each other.

After classes, Mingyu and Wonwoo are walking together to their lockers once again, when Mingyu finally breaks.

“Wonwoo, I need to talk to you.”

Wonwoo silently follows Mingyu to another classroom and closes the door, Wonwoo unknowingly scared of what’s about to happen.

Mingyu shakes his head, his frustration at himself getting stronger. “I like Minghao, correct?” Wonwoo nods. “So why do I feel like I like two others still?”

Wonwoo knows exactly what he’s talking about, and quietly speaks up. “I know, I have that too.”

“So you didn’t just like Jun?”

“No, I just thought it was easier than saying I like three people.”

“Me too, but that’s not working now.” Mingyu, unsure about whether to say this next part, quickly walks a small circle before walking straight at Wonwoo, backing him up on the wall.

“Wonwoo.” He gets a nod of acknowledgement from the smaller, and Wonwoo gulps from the position Mingyu takes. “Don’t hate me for this, but I like Minghao, Jun…. and you.”

“I know, and I like Jun, Minghao and you.”

“Well-” Both boys are flustered, not knowing what to do. “Do we tell, do we stay with them?”

“I don’t know Mingyu, all I know is I want a relationship with every single one of you.”

Mingyu steps back at that, still close and heart beating rapidly. “You want a relationship with me?”

“Yes.” And Wonwoo leans up, initiating their first kiss together. Mingyu feels bad to Minghao, but can’t seem to pull away from his desire for Wonwoo, so he kisses him, backing Wonwoo against the wall again. Wonwoo was already conflicted, but he just seemed to want to make life harder for himself. 

But for now, both boys push away their problems and enjoy being the only two in the classroom. For the time being…

***

Minghao and Jun are walking down the corridor looking for the others and talking.

“I don’t know Jun, I feel like he still likes someone else, even though he’s with me.”

“But he likes you, I can tell.”

“I know he likes me, but do you see the way he looks at Wonwoo? You have to be jealous of that, right?”

Jun agrees, having seen the glances between the two before. “So what are you saying? That Mingyu likes both you and Wonwoo?”

“To be honest, it seems that he likes all of us. You included.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, he’s always checking you out.”

“Oh, well in that case I thought the same for Wonwoo. And yes, I’ve seen Wonwoo and Mingyu’s glances.”

“What if they’re… into that?”

“Into what?”

“Like, more than one person relationships?”

“You mean they want all four of us to date?”

“Yeah!”

“That doesn’t sound half bad, more people can buy me food.” Minghao slaps Jun as he chuckles. “I’m joking, sorry.”

“But I’m being serious.”

“I know you are Hao. Look, let’s just wait a bit, Valentine’s day is coming up anyways, maybe we can do something as a four?”

Minghao ponders that, thinking it over. “Jun, if we were to be in a four way relationship, would you mind it?”

Now Jun thinks it over. “Hmmm… not really. I mean, I already like Wonwoo.”

“I agree, he is good boyfriend material.”

“And I mean, you find Wonwoo good boyfriend material, which I find in Mingyu.”

“Yeah…”

“Then you…” Jun stops at that, not sure what to say about his best friend, but he doesn’t have to, for they’ve now walked into range of a classroom window. And inside are Wonwoo and Mingyu, slightly too close for comfort.

Both Jun and Minghao are watching the silent conversation between Mingyu and Wonwoo, and can see Wonwoo agreeing with something and then leaning up. To kiss Mingyu. They watch as Mingyu leans forward, cornering Wonwoo and kissing him back.

Both boys feel hurt, but remember the conversation they were just having. And that’s when Jun pulls Minghao’s shirt to him, enforcing a kiss between them. It’s different to both of them, nothing like Mingyu or Wonwoo’s, but more sweet and pure. After Jun let’s go, both boys are smiling like idiots, but look down, a bit embarassed.

“Sorry I guess I-”

“No it’s not your-”

“Maybe just too in the moment?”

“Yeah.”

They walk off, both unknowingly sparking some feelings as they try not to glance at each other.

***

The next few days is torture. Mingyu and Wonwoo find themself together more often, just like Jun and Minghao, which doesn’t help the matters between the two stated couples. Mingyu and Wonwoo agree however, that they should tell the other two, while Jun and Minghao agree with each other that they still love their Valentine’s.

One day, Jun and Minghao are walking down the halls when they start getting in a heated discussion. Over doritos.

“No, the originals are the best.”

“But with supreme cheese you get DOUBLE the original cheese.”

“So? Originals are always best don’t lie.”

 

“I’m not lying. Supreme is best.”

“Wanna fight me Wen Junhui?”

They’re both talking at each other so intensely that it’s weird when they start smiling at each other, Jun leaning in to quickly kiss Minghao, leaving the same fluttery feeling on both of their lips as the first time. But their smiles quickly vanish.

Mingyu and Wonwoo are right in front of them. And they saw it.

Minghao panics, not sure what to say, but Jun reassures him.

Wonwoo starts talking. “You two, us four need to have a talk. Follow me.”

Wonwoo and Mingyu walk off, and Jun grabs his best friends hand, for comfort, as they follow behind. Again, they find themselves in a classroom, and close the door.

They all stare at each other, Mingyu and Wonwoo eyeing Jun and Minghao’s entwined hands.

Mingyu starts. “So, do you guys like each other?”

The two look between each other, unsure whether to bring up the idea of a four-way relationship. Minghao, gaining confidence from Jun, tries to bring it into the conversation. “Maybe, however we still like you guys. Is that weird?”

Apparently that was the right thing to say, for Wonwoo and Mingyu are now smiling without end. Wonwoo speaks up, “So you’re telling me you like Jun, but also us two?”

Minghao nods, and Wonwoo tells them all to sit in a circle so it doesn’t look like 2v2. Wonwoo finds Minghao slipping his hand into his, which is fine with him. Mingyu also finds Jun leaning on his shoulder, so he leans his head on Jun’s.

Mingyu decides to get the whole story straight to them. “Ok I think Wonwoo and I should tell you everything. Before we both asked you guys, we told each other that we liked both of you. Then Wonwoo decided he would ask Jun, and Minghao asked me, which I was thrilled about. After that, we still both liked two more people, and realised we liked each other, however we didn’t know what to do because we both love you very much. But I guess after hearing that you two also liked two others in the group, we’re all even now.”

Jun puts his hand up. “Does that mean we can kiss anyone in the group, because I am yet to kiss Mingyu.”

“Yeah and I haven’t kissed Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo and Mingyu laugh at that, and all get up, heading outside and telling them there will be time for that. For Valentine’s day, they all plan to get a rose for everyone, meaning each will get three roses, three kisses, and three hearts to keep forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually for a valentine's day event, but I wanted to post it  
> I'll be posting shorts for each member for valentine's day  
> If I have time to do each member  
> and ideas  
> I'll have to see  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
